


Who Do You Belong To?

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamson, Cute, M/M, Smut, a little ooc, jackbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: AU (I guess), BamBam and Jackson are in an established relationship. Anyways, I hope you guys are ready for some dirty talking BamBam and possessive Jackson!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

“You OK?” Jackson asked his boyfriend once he was fully inside him. He put all his weight on his elbows above his younger lover and held BamBam’s face between his hands, dark eyes looking down at him with concern. 

 

BamBam smiled and nodded up at Jackson, “Yea I’m OK hyung, you feel really good inside of me,” he told Jackson confidently. Jackson gave the younger boy a cocky smile and let his skilled hips began a nice slow pace. He pushed BamBam’s pink bangs back and kissed his forehead. BamBam’s eyes slid shut and his breathing picked up, “Harder,” he requested. 

 

Jackson sat back a little so he could hook his elbows behind the baby-faced male’s knees, automatically sinking in deeper, and began to screw him a bit harder. BamBam’s back arched ever-so-slightly as Jackson reached a new depth.

 

He threw an arm over his eyes and let out a small moan as Jackson sped up, “How does it feel BamBam?” the Hong Kong native asked, he leaned over the younger male again and pressed a kiss into his chest, “tell me.” BamBam wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck and quickly responded, “You feel good hyung, and so big. I love Jackson-hyung.” 

 

“Then show me,” the elder whispered in his ear. He laid on his back and pulled BamBam on top of him.

 

The Thai boy immediately accepted the responsibility, his hips moved vigorously on their own. BamBam loved riding his hyung, and Jackson knew it. This was the position BamBam liked the most. The younger rested his weight on the balls of his feet and braced his hands on Jackson’s muscular thighs and bounced up and down on his boyfriend. 

 

Jackson’s hands wrapped around BamBam’s ankles as he coaxed his lover, “That’s right BamBam, take control. Ride me.” BamBam leaned forward now, his small hips catching a bit of a cramp, he rested his hands on Jackson’s chest and shifted his weight to his knees. Sweat dripped from the younger’s face, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

 

Jackson sat up and pulled BamBam into another kiss, the younger immediately wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed back; his soft pink lips were slowly becoming chapped due to his excessive heavy breathing.

 

Jackson stared at BamBam’s sweaty, pleasure-contorted face and asked his next question, “Who do you belong to BamBam?” This wasn’t the first time BamBam had heard this question, he’d found out about Jackson’s possessiveness when they were still just friends; he was always hugging him a little too tight and slapping people’s hands away when they called the Thai boy cute.

 

“Look at me and tell me BamBam,” Jackson ordered. BamBam’s warm brown eyes cracked open and he looked at his boyfriend, “Jackson-hyung,” he answered, “I belong to Jackson-hyung, and he belongs to me.” Jackson nodded his approval, “That’s right,” he said pulling the younger down for another kiss. This is what BamBam enjoyed most about sex with his boyfriend: Jackson was a super attentive lover, he was always kissing BamBam in various places. 

 

He was fond of skinship too, and his hands always had to be present on the younger’s body somewhere.

 

“Jackson-hyung,” BamBam called him, their foreheads bumping together with every thrust, “I want you to fuck me from behind.” It never failed to blow Jackson’s mind when his indescribably cute lover said such vulgar things. His soft voice and baby-like features made it seem so cute, and it turned the older male on every time. 

 

It threw him when he found out BamBam was a fan of dirty talk. BamBam quickly got into position, his bottom waving in the air as he looked back at his smirking lover, “C’mon Jackson, fuck me,” he said. Jackson was inside his lover again within seconds, his hips working double time as he pounded the Thai boy, but BamBam met every thrust with vigor.

 

“I’m gonna come,” BamBam moaned as his top half fell forward. Jackson pressed his front to the younger’s back, “Me too,” he told him. BamBam nodded as he spurted all over the bed sheets, a deep seated moan escaping as his hips bucked a little. Jackson was right behind him, his breath hot against the back of BamBam’s neck. 

 

After shoving the sticky sheet off his mat, Jackson pulled a near-sleep BamBam into his arms. That was the other thing BamBam liked about his boyfriend, he was a cuddler. BamBam turned in his arms and rested his head on Jackson’s bicep and lazily threw his arm around his abdomen, and the two drifted to sleep.


End file.
